


One for the Road

by elytra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Reiner is a sap, cherry pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elytra/pseuds/elytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertolt gets more than he ordered.<br/>Self-indulgent AU wherein Reiner is a waiter and Bertolt is a trucker. For Reibert Week 2016 day 4, Uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one about a year ago and figured I'd edit and post it for today. I know this is extra sappy toward the end but I didn't have the heart or energy to change it with recent canon events. Hope Reiner being a romantic (and kinda reckless) nerd can help heal everyone's wounds a little.

Reiner Braun liked to think he didn't lose his composure all that easily, but here, in a tiny diner and truck stop tucked into the side of middle-of-nowhere Appalachia, he was pretty sure his heart had stopped. He'd had a fairly standard evening—a few local regulars, a few truckers wanting coffee and greasy comfort food, and a lot of killing time. Mostly forgettable, until he walked out of the kitchen to find Bertolt standing at the counter. 

Bertolt, the unusually tall and lean (and _handsome,_ god damn it, he was still handsome) truck driver who'd probably be indistinguishable as such if it weren't for his loose jacket and worn-out jeans. Bertolt who twice a week would stop in around this time of night for a late dinner, or coffee, or a fumbled to-go order. Bertolt who, on slow nights (which was most nights), Reiner would casually slide into a booth next to for a chat. Bertolt who turned out to have a lot on his mind once he'd worked him over, who never could see the good in himself but was charming and thoughtful all the same. Bertolt who he had fervently made out with one night behind the building, Bertolt who he had ended up pressing against that same wall to suck him off, who he'd gotten to watch fall apart beside him and beneath him in the cab of his truck again and again.

Bertolt who he had utterly, embarrassingly fallen in love with – though he'd never admitted it – who he hadn't seen in over three weeks.

He'd told Reiner he had to move cross-country at the end of the summer, so they were going to have to stop doing what they were doing. Before things got too serious, they'd agreed, even though neither of them believed they weren't already well past that point. But that was what you were supposed to do, right? Reiner figured that was the end of it, but here he was again.

“ _Bertolt!_ ” he'd exclaimed, likely causing the kitchen staff to shake their heads and mutter something unrepeatable.

“Hey, Reiner,” Bertolt replied, trying to suppress an awkward smile. That meant he was happy to see him, right? 

“Uh, welcome,” Reiner said, attempting a recovery. He smoothed out his apron, his face red. “What can I get you?”

They'd always tried their best to keep things clean inside the walls of the diner, but it was obvious to everyone what was going on at this point. Bertolt, who'd barely been able to look at him months ago, was quietly staring him down like he could devour him. Lord, it was taking everything Reiner had not to just jump him right there.

Bertolt swallowed hard. 

“I'll take some pie, I guess. Whatever's good. To go.”

Reiner hesitated for a moment, unsure how to read him, wanting so badly for a sign that wasn't really what he was here for.

“If that's okay,” he added quietly, nodding his head toward the door.

Thank _god._

Reiner wasted no time pulling a cherry pie out of the dessert case, neatly slicing and packaging it in a to-go box with a pack of plastic silverware. Instead of ringing up the order, he clocked out and headed for the door, pie in hand.

“Wait – what do I owe you?” Bertolt asked.

“Don't worry about it,” Reiner replied. “It's on the house, alright?”

Bertolt shook his head and followed him out across the parking lot and into the cab of his truck.

“I thought you didn't get off til 1,” he said, pulling down the privacy blinds. Reiner, sitting on the bed in the back of the cab, grinned, causing Bertolt to roll his eyes. Alright, too easy.

“Close enough,” Reiner responded, “What were you gonna do anyway, just sit out here waiting til then?” 

Bertolt didn't answer, which meant yes, he was. But before Reiner could say anything smart about it, Bertolt sat down beside him and pulled him into a long and needy kiss. His hands wandered down Reiner's sides, underneath his shirt, under his apron–

“Easy, tiger,” Reiner laughed, pulling away. “I missed you too.” He knelt down to retrieve the takeout box and promptly turned around to swing his leg over Bertolt's lap, easing him back against the wall to straddle him.

“Reiner, what--”

“I'm making sure you actually eat this,” Reiner explained, opening the silverware and slicing off a bite of the pie.

Bertolt looked away. There'd been more than enough times he'd ordered something just to see Reiner, that much was obvious. But Reiner also knew he wasn't the best at taking care of himself, especially on the road, and the guilty look on his face was enough to tell him his concerns were warranted.

“It's special, y'know,” he explained. Bertolt looked skeptical; Reiner narrowed his eyes. “What, you don't like my pie?” 

“Your pie, huh?” Bertolt replied, figuring Reiner was just being... well, Reiner. 

“What, you don't think I'm the baking type?” Reiner asked. He was serious.

“No,” Bertolt replied curtly, a hand tracing along Reiner's muscular side. “But I guess in fairness, I don't really fit the image of a trucker.”

Reiner scoffed. 

“Well, you're eating this, even if you don't deserve it for being so unappreciative.”

“Reiner, c'mon,” Bertolt protested. “You're being ridiculous.”

“And you're being rude. You missed my birthday, y'know. So... this is like the cake before the presents.”

“That doesn't even make sense,” Bertolt replied, but before he could protest any further Reiner had slipped a forkful of cherry pie into his mouth. He ate it indignantly, clearly flustered. He was cute; Reiner could get used to seeing him like that more often.

“See, it's good isn't it? Wouldn't want that to go to waste,” Reiner said, preparing another bite.

“I can eat it myself,” Bertolt groaned, but Reiner was having none of it. It was good, he had to admit that much, and he probably would've complimented Reiner on it if he wasn't so full of himself as it was.

“Sooo anyway,” Reiner said, once the pie was almost finished, “I think after this I want you to fuck me.” Bertolt nearly choked.

“I've been thinking about it a lot, you know,” Reiner continued, “And you've got such a nice cock, I think it'd be a shame not to have you inside me at least once before you go.”

“ _Reiner,_ ” Bertolt whined, his face flushed.

“Don't worry,” Reiner replied, feeding him the last bite. “I'll do most of the work.” He swept the remains of the filling onto his fingers and delicately placed them in Bertolt's mouth, humming affectionately as he sucked them clean. 

“So, what do you say, Bertolt?” he asked. “You wanna pop my cherry?”

“Reiner, oh my god,” Bertolt replied, “What do you even think that m--”

It was Reiner's turn to interrupt him, tossing the empty takeout box aside. Bertolt reciprocated, deepening the kiss, wrapping his arms around his back, wanting him closer. Reiner groaned as one of his hands slipped downward to stroke his inner thigh, coming dangerously, playfully close to the growing bulge in his pants while he kissed him forcefully.

“Well?” Reiner asked, finally managing to pull back.

“Yes, god, _yes_ ,” Bertolt replied breathlessly. Reiner grinned.

“Good. So let's see,” he said, easing out of Bertolt's lap. “You've got lube and stuff?” 

“Mm, yeah,” Bertolt replied. 

“It's probably in here, right?” Reiner asked, gesturing to a drawer in the small built-in bedside table. Bertolt winced as he opened it without waiting for a reply. 

“Damn, bingo,” Reiner said as he looked over the contents. Bertolt covered his face with his hands as Reiner held up a pretty decently sized dildo. “...I gotta say, I'm impressed,” Reiner said. “You must be practicing quite a bit.”

“Reiner--”

“No, don't be embarrassed, it's hot.” 

He continued to sort through things, locating the bottle of lube and placing it atop the table. Bertolt was pretty sure he was dying. 

“Okay, but this...” Reiner held up a trashy gay porn magazine that was at the bottom of the drawer. “Honey, we've got to get you some better material.”

Before Bertolt could even begin to think of a response, Reiner had walked to the front of the cab and retrieved his phone in its stand on the dash.

“I think this'll do quite nicely,” he said, setting it to record and placing it on the table. “Yeah?”

Bertolt nodded, chewing his lip. There was no way he wasn't planning that ahead.

“Just gotta send it to me after,” Reiner said with a grin. “Now c'mon, get yourself out of that jacket.”

Bertolt did so quickly, throwing it to the floor, watching Reiner with an indignant impatience. Reiner took his time in response, carefully removing his shoes, socks and pants, placing them to the side. He carefully returned to his place in Bertolt's lap and immediately threw his head back with a groan as Bertolt began roughly kissing the side of neck, hands hurriedly unbuttoning Reiner's (far too tight) work shirt. 

Reiner tossed his shirt aside and pulled Bertolt's t-shirt up and off in return. Bertolt ran his hands across the toned curves of Reiner's torso before pulling him down for another hungry kiss, his hands making their way back down to Reiner's hips and tucking under his waistband. 

“I want you,” he growled, grasping at Reiner's ass.

“God, _Bertolt_ ,” Reiner responded, grinding against him in response. He was a bit surprised; he figured the camera would make Bertolt nervous, but so far, the opposite seemed true. He kissed him hard, meeting his enthusiasm, and undid his belt and pants. He reached down to press at Bertolt's cock through his briefs. Bertolt leaned into the touch eagerly, hands groping Reiner's thighs and pulling him closer.

Eager to feel his skin, Reiner eased up and slipped Bertolt's pants and briefs down to his knees; Bertolt took care of getting them all the way down before pulling Reiner's down and off as well. They ground against each other, their mouths meeting again, Bertolt's hands desperately wrapped around Reiner's back. Bertolt moved to untie Reiner's apron, but a hand pushed his away.

“Keep it on,” Reiner said. 

Bertolt's eyes lit up playfully in response as he reached under it to roughly stroke his growing erection. Reiner groaned appreciatively as he reached down as well, running the length of Bertolt's cock and pausing to thumb at the underside of its head. 

“Mm, babe,” Reiner hummed, looking him over. “You're every bit as gorgeous as I remember.”

Bertolt, clearly flustered, tried to shake it off by kissing him again, his free hand digging into Reiner's hips as he stroked him. Reiner could barely take the tension anymore, and it seemed Bertolt wouldn't last much longer like this either.

“Here,” Reiner said, leaning over to grab the bottle of lube and place it beside them. “I'm gonna turn around.”

They let go of each other momentarily as Reiner re-situated himself, resting on his hands and knees with his back toward Bertolt. 

“Wow,” Bertolt said after a moment.

“Mm?”

“This is quite a view,” he said, running his hands along Reiner's toned inner thighs.

“I'm sure,” Reiner laughed as Bertolt gently grasped at his ass. “C'mon, let's get going.”

“Sorry,” Bertolt replied quickly, picking up the lube and pouring some onto his fingers. “I've never... uh...”

“Wait, really?” Reiner had somehow gotten the idea that Bertolt had far more expertise than he really did (a couple unserious flings), and the appeal of fantasizing about his wild trucking adventures had blinded him to the obvious. “I mean, yeah, I definitely had you pegged as a bottom, and I guess you're kinda big, but...ah!” 

Bertolt had slipped a finger inside of him and began to work him over. Reiner gritted his teeth and leaned back as Bertolt found his sweet spot and stroked it eagerly.

“Should I put another one in?”

“Yeah,” Reiner replied, bracing down. He groaned as Bertolt pressed a second finger in and stroked and scissored them. Reiner shuddered, need growing inside him. He wanted him so badly.

“That's enough, Bert.”

Bertolt slowly pulled his fingers out.

“Hey,” Reiner said, sitting up. “Lie down.”

Bertolt obeyed, though he gave Reiner an inquisitive look. His question was answered as Reiner turned around to straddle his hips again, pouring lube into his hand and reaching back to grasp Bertolt's cock.

“A-aren't you tired?” Bertolt asked.

”Told you I'd do the work,” Reiner answered. “You've been on the road all day.”

“Yeah, but you've-- ohhh,” Bertolt moaned as Reiner pressed the head of his cock inside of him. He lowered his hips slowly, gradually taking more of him in. Damn, yeah, this was a good idea. Judging by Bertolt's face, he was enjoying it too.

Bertolt put his hands on Reiner's waist as he began to rock his hips. 

“Mm, Bertolt, you feel so good,” Reiner praised, resting his hands back on Bertolt's thighs. He had to look good like this; Bertolt certainly did, powerless beneath him. He was already looking forward to seeing the recording.

“Yeah,” Bertolt responded, rolling his hips in response to Reiner's movements. “You too.”

Reiner sped up his motions with a growl, relishing the sound of their skin meeting. He pressed down onto Bertolt's hips again and again, taking him deeper, his movements growing rougher. By then they'd both broken a sweat, Reiner's legs had begin to shake, but he couldn't stop, it felt so incredible.

“ _Reiner_ ,” Bertolt panted, watching him in awe.

“Bertolt,” Reiner groaned in return. “God, yes, _yes._ You're so good.”

Bertolt shuddered and reached down to stroke Reiner's cock roughly. He'd barely started before Reiner buckled over with a shaky moan, his cum spilling out onto Bertolt's chest. Bertolt leaned up to give him a rather feral kiss as he bucked his hips into him, reaching his own climax before long. Reiner shivered at the sensation, feeling the slickness inside of him as Bertolt pulled out. He remembered to shut the camera phone off, but with that, he fell on top of him, completely spent.

“Sorry, I'm sure I'm heavy,” Reiner said after regaining consciousness, lifting himself up.

“I don't mind,” Bertolt replied affectionately, pulling him back down. “Sorry about your apron.”

“It's fine,” Reiner said. “It's my fault anyway.” 

They lay like that for a while. Reiner very nearly fell asleep, growing comfortable in Bertolt's arms.

“Mm, hey Reiner,” Bertolt said quietly, finding Reiner's hand and gently holding it. “Come with me when I go.”

“Okay,” Reiner answered, placing a gentle kiss on his jaw. “I've been waiting for you to ask.”

It took Bertolt a moment to process his answer.

“Wait, are you serious?”

“Maybe, I dunno. It's not like I've got a lot going for me here,” Reiner said. “And you're... I don't know. This feels more right than anything, and I know you feel that way too. You wouldn't have come back otherwise.”

“Reiner...”

“I know you were joking, but I... I wouldn't mind, is what I'm saying.” Reiner pulled back to gauge Bertolt's expression. He seemed unsure, but he wasn't against it, either.

“That's. I.” Bertolt was incredulous. “I mean... Do you even know my last name?”

“Bertolt G. Hoover. It's on your card,” Reiner laughed. “Don't you think I could? Come with you, I mean. I could find my own apartment or whatever. I'm sure there's plenty of waitstaff jobs out there. If we don't work out, whatever. At least I hitched a ride to someplace more interesting.”

“...I take my job seriously, you know,” Bertolt said.

“Yeah, I did too, until you showed up,” Reiner replied, looking him the eyes. Bertolt swallowed, and looked away.

“Reiner... I'm flattered, but I really don't think it's a good idea for you to drop everything like this. We haven't even been on a date, technically.”

“Well.... where do you live?” Reiner asked.

“Up in the valley, around Lake Konig. It's about four hours from here.”

Reiner hummed. That wasn't as bad as it could be.

“I'm off this weekend, and I don't mind doing some driving for once. What if I take you out? We could meet halfway, maybe. Have some drinks. Talk about our hobbies. All that stuff you're supposed to do first.”

Bertolt was quiet for a moment, then turned back to face him.

“I can't believe I'm saying this, but... okay. It's a date.” 

Reiner's face lit up with a grin. He squeezed Bertolt's hands excitedly.

“I gotta get some rest, though. You can text me the details tomorrow, okay?”

Reiner nodded, and kissed him again, gentler this time.

 

“Get home safe,” Bertolt called as Reiner left the cab, once he'd cleaned up and collected himself.

“Yeah,” Reiner said, “Goodnight.”

Neither of them got much sleep that night.


End file.
